


Little Skank

by lu_nora_so



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, So I hope you like it :), This is the first time I have written something for an eternity, Yeah hi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_nora_so/pseuds/lu_nora_so
Summary: Kaito has been silently stalking a guy on his bus for the past two months or so, until he suddenly gets called out by a big boobed blond. Turns out, the guy is a little teasing shit :)Idk, it‘s just a short little fic with a bit of fluff and Kokichi being a tease
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Little Skank

Bored out of his mind, Kaito waited for his bus to finally arrive. A ten hour school day was hard enough, but waiting for his bus in the cold February weather was even worse.  
His mind started wandering, thinking bout his fellow sidekicks and what to do later on, as the bus arrived. Finally.

The big hero stepped in and took his known seat. Since all the students that took this bus have been driving it for a couple of years, most of them had specific seats that kind of belonged to them. Of course, sometimes they would be taken, but no one really started drama about it.

Kaito plugged his headphones in, shuffelimg through his playlists, as he caught a glimpse of something unfamiliar. A stranger in the bus, never seen. He seemd like he was from middelschool, a really small guy. What was he doing here? That was a Highschool bus.

„Yo, dwarf, that’s my seat!“

Oh yeah. Most people didn’t start drama, but that one did. Kaito didn’t really know him, but they went to the same school. Hopes Peak was fucking huge, so it was normal to never know who was in your grade and who wasn’t.

„What do you want, Pigskin? It’s not like there’s a name on this seat, so move your lovely ass away.“, the small one replied.

„What did you just say to me, Skank?! Move your little middle school ass away from that seat, this is a Goddaem Highschool bus!“, the other on, now called Pigskin in Kaiots mind, rioted.

„Middle school ass? Pigskin I’m a senior, and shouldn’t you treat the eldery with respect? Are you one of those guys who just takes a seat away from an old fragile lady? To sink that low, I’m disappointed. I really thought better of you, but seeing it like this.. you‘re a disgrace.“, the small one just replied with a wide grin. Pigskin, totally confused on what just happened, kind of stood there.  
„And now, vanish, or my goons are gonna make you regret it tonight. They don’t call me the ultimate supreme leader of evil for nothing.“

Pigskin just kind of stood there, thinking a few seconds (unbelievable) and then giving the supreme leader a pissed glance as he left and went further into the bus. What a show.

Kaito looked at the little incarnation of evil. What an attitude. Kaito didn’t really know what to think, he hated people who just insulted everyone that came near them, but the small evil package? He was kinda cute.

Kaito shook those thoughts away. Of course, they went to the same school as it seems, but the chance to find that small boy again where low, and he didn’t need romantic attraction to a little skank like him. He really did look like a skank though, with his white clothes and black hair and that weird checkered scarf. Truly a strange skank.

But of course, Kaito didn’t forget about the small skank.  
To his misfortune, from that day on, he was in the same bus every day, sometimes just sitting and waiting or talking to his friends.  
And so, Kaito watched him. 

The skank never noticed, gladly, but with every time, Kaito fell more for him.

The way he laughed when he and his friends where bickering (they really did that a lot, what a weird friendship) or how his eyes had that spaced out look when he stared out of the window. The way he traced the raindrops that fell down the window when it rained, lost in thought and still so concentrated. How the sun reflected in his eyes, like space itself. Dark, purple eyes, so full of mischiev and still so genorus, it was kind of magical.  
Yes, Kaito fell for that rude boy.  
He was like a junior high girl, falling for the rude bad boy senior with the handsome face, and he truly couldn’t help himself.

But one day, he got caught. As he was admiring his new found star talking to that big boobed blond he often saw with him, he kind of got lost in the evil smile he gave her with every insult he threw at her, but also in the sound of his laughter when she insulted him back until they both where laughing. He dreamily stared at him, not noticing the big boobed blonde catching him in the act and pointing it out to the small skank.

Only when dark purple eyes met his warm lilac ones, he realized.  
Shit.  
The small one gave him an amused look, and Kaito saw him slowly scaning him and his body up an down, only to give an approving eyebrow raise. Kaitos face flushed bright red, and he quickly looked away, his heart beating.  
Fuck.  
The bus came to a stop and without a second thought, he grabbed his bag and pratically ran away, four stops to early, face still crimson.  
What he couldn’t see anymore was the small boys grin and how he tried to hide his red cheeks from the big boobed blond teasing him.

Kaito aimlessly wanderd around the halls, stuck and not allowed to leave. Goddaem mandatory school events. Also, he needed to figure out what would happen if he saw the boy in the bus again. He totally chickened our yesterday, which was really unusual for him, and he was embarrassed to admit it. Oh god, how awful -

„Oi, goaty, look where your heading!“, he heard a voice and a thud. Great, he run someone over.

„Oh no, I‘m sorry, I was lost in thought, I -„  
Kaito stopped and looked at who he ran into. The guy from the bus.  
„You‘re the guy from the Bus!“

„And you’re the dude who was stalking me the whole time like a creep.“, the boy bluntly answered.

„Hey I wasn’t stalking you! I was, ehh“

„You where what? Examining true art?“, he mocked him, an eyebrow cockily raised.

„Okay, maybe I was.. but I’m not a creep, I’m the good guy!“

„Yeah, yeah, the good guy. Stalking me, a poor innocent soul and then also running me over like I’m nothing, you’re totally the good guy here, I see, I see. Creep.“, the small one continued to mock him.

„Hey, that‘s really not true! But I‘m sorry I ran you over, I didn’t mean any harm..“, and with hat Kaito extended his hand towards the small dwarf on the ground.  
„What‘s your name, anyways? I don‘t wanna call you small boy every time I see ya.“

„Small boy? How rude can someone be to the supreme leader of evil!“, the small boy hissed whilst pulling himself up. „By all means, if you continue with this act, I‘m gonna have my goons take away your friends and family!“

„You are what?!“, Kaito shouted in the true naive manner that he sometimes shows. This small guy.. He looked so cute, but he seemed like all that was just an act? Maybe Kaito was wrong after all and he was just a big, no, small jerk.

„Nyhehehe, I‘m just toying with you! The names Kokichi Oma, and I‘m the Ultimate Supreme Leader. Also, I‘m a liar,“ he said, grinning, „so you shouldn‘t take everything I say so serious. Or maybe you should? Maybe that was a lie?, he laughed, but in a nice and playful way that didn‘t mean any harm. And somehow, even though Kokichi seemed really cocky, Kaito found it cute.

„Oh well, my names Kaito Momota, and I‘m the Ultimate Astronaut! Pretty cool, what?“, he smiled, trying to impress Kokichi a little bit. But only a little.

„Yeah, yeah, Mr. Astronaut.. Anyways.“ Kokichi came closer to him, almost uncomfortably close. „You seemed really flustered back then, when I caught you in the bus. Does someone maybe have a crush on little old me? Did you fall for me and my evil schemes? Come on, tell me.“, he hushed.

„Ah, I, uh... I don‘t know, maybe a bit..“, Kaito mumbled, looking away from Kokichi to hide his blush.

„Huh, I couldn‘t quite hear that? Would you mind repeating it?“ Kokichi innocently asked, trying to keep down the mischievous smile forming.

„Ahh, I, ehm.. ahh. Okay, you caught me.“, Kaito calmed himself down. „Okay, I think you‘re kinda cute..“

„Kinda?“

„Okay, you‘re really cute. Is that enough?“

„Hmm.. Yeah.“

Kaitos face was suddenly turned to Kokichi by a soft hand movement, him being forced to look down into Kokichis eyes. Really pretty eyes that made him blush again.

„Hmm, maybe..“, Kokichi whispered, his hand slowly starting to trace the outline of Kaitos face, „maybe.. I think you‘re cute too, Kaito.“ Another grin started to form on his face. 

Kaito wanted to say something, feeling his blush deepen and creeping all over his face, as Kokichi let go of his face.  
„And now I gotta run! Till the next time, and don‘t let anyone see you so lost and flustered like that, you look really stupid. Bye!“ And with that, he was gone.

Kaito stood there, hopeless and only one though crossing his mind: that little fucking skank.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first time writing after a couple years and I would be really happy when you guys could leave me any kind of feedback! Thanks :D
> 
> Also, I‘m sorry for any spelling mistakes, I went over it myself but I don’t have a beta reader at the moment, so my apologies :)


End file.
